Blanket On The Ground
by lil-miss-chocolate
Summary: Future fic. Puck and Quinn are married, but decide to sneak out one more time.


**Puck/Quinn. Set in the future. Inspired by Billy Jo Spears' **_**Blanket on the Ground**_**, lyrics below.**

* * *

"Daddy, you're home!" Emily squealed as she ran down the stairs, throwing herself into Noah's arms.

"Hello, babygirl. How was school?"

She pulled a face. "Mrs MacAlpine gave us really hard math homework, even though Susie _told_ her it was her birthday"

"Well, I think your Mom might be more help there than me, Emmie. I'm not really a math person."

Quinn Puckerman walked through from the kitchen, the smell of baking bread following her. She had hardly changed from her years in Glee. "Hey, honey. How was work?"

"Good; someone brought in a '73 Buick Skylark. Just had to tweak the carburettor a bit and it was fine."

Puck had started working at Burt Hummel's garage a few years after he finished school.

* * *

Quinn had just said goodnight to Emily on the phone - she was staying at Susie's house for a sleepover. She walked over to her husband, who was standing at the window, gazing up at the moon.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Just remembering. Remember how we used to sneak out of the window so we could go down to the river? You always looked so beautiful in the moonlight."

"Mm, yeah." Quinn replied, slipping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. "We used to take that old blanket and sleep under the stars."

"Do we even still have that?"

"Oh yes. It's at the back of the closet."

Noah turned around and caught his wife around her waist. "So why don't we sneak out again? Give that old blanket another try?

"Noah, we can't!"

"Why not? Emmie's not here, there's no-one else around." He reached down gently kissed her collarbone.

A wicked look came over Quinn's face. "Alright then. Help me get the blanket."

The two of them wrestled the blanket from the back of the closet, Quinn giggling at the thought of her, the relatively sensible head of the PTA, sneaking out to make love on the banks of the river.

They walked down the street, Puck wrapping the blanket around their shoulders as they spoke in whispers, like the teenagers they once were. When they arrived by the river, he laid the blanket down on the ground, then held out a hand to Quinn, "Would you care to join me on the blanket?"

She laughed again as she took his hand and sat down, "Such a gentleman!"

"I always am." This comment was accompanied by his usual smirk.

Quinn moved over to him, snuggling into his chest.

"Thank you, Noah."

"For what?"

"This." She leaned up to kiss him. He, of course, reciprocated, as she pulled him down so he was lying on top of her. She hadn't done this for years, but it was all so familiar. The smell of the blanket mixed with the grass, and the trees. "So now, husband. What did we do next?"

* * *

Come and look out through the window  
That big old moon is shining down  
Tell me now, don't it remind you  
Of a blanket on the ground

Remember back when love first found us  
We'd go slipping out of town  
And we'd love beneath the moonlight  
On a blanket on the ground

_I'll get the blanket from the bedroom  
And we'll go walking once again  
To that spot down by the river  
Where our sweet love first began_

_Just because we are married  
Don't mean we can't slip around  
So it's walking through the moonlight  
And lay the blanket on the ground_

Ooh, remember how excited  
We used to get when love was young  
That old moon was our best buddy  
We couldn't wait for night to come

Now you know you still excite me  
I know you love me like I am  
Just once more I wish you'd love me  
On the blanket on the ground

_I'll get the blanket from the bedroom  
We'll go walking once again  
To that spot down by the river  
Where our sweet love first began_

_Just because we are married  
Don't mean we can't slip around  
So let's walk now through the moonlight  
And lay the blanket on the ground_

_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading - reviews are always appreciated :-)**_  
_


End file.
